1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an orthodontic headgear. More specifically, this invention relates to an orthodontic headgear and a method for preventing injuries to patients undergoing orthodontic treatment with the orthodontic headgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional orthodontic headgear consists of an inner bow which is mostly in the patient's mouth and is connected to braces on the patient's teeth; and an outer bow, which is fixed rigidly to the inner bow, is outside of the mouth and is used to apply pressure to the patient's teeth as a means of orthodontic correction. An elastic force from an elastic is applied to the ends of the outer bow through hooks bent into the ends of the outer bow. The elastic force originates from a skull cap or a neck pad that the patient wears.
Patients are instructed to remove the elastics before removing the bows. However, some patients do not follow instructions and attempt to remove the bows with the elastic attached. To do this, the patient must stretch the elastic. When the inner bow is finally pulled clear of the mouth, the elastic force from the elastic is very high. If the patient accidentally releases the bows, there is a possibility that the ends of the inner bow will puncture the eyes of the patient, causing permanent blindness.
There are several existing safety devices which consist of a release mechanism that is designed to disengage at a predetermined force. These existing devices limit the force that can be used for orthodontic treatment. If high forces are utilized, the release mechanism will disengage. If small forces are used, then it is still possible to remove the bows without triggering the release mechanism and the possibility of eye damage exist. Other existing systems use limiting straps which prevent the removal of the bows beyond a predetermined limit. This system can easily be by-passed by the patient by simply forgetting to add the limiting strap to the bows.
What is needed and what has been invented by me is an orthodontic headgear, and a method for preventing injuries to patients undergoing orthodontic treatment with the orthodontic headgear, which overcame the deficiencies of existing systems.